Talk:Monster Jam World Finals 17
How many Young Gun Shootout trucks there will be?Combatbot2015 (talk) 22:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Same as last year, 16.--JoshWizz123 (talk) 22:49, February 19, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I bet there will be MORE TRUCKS THAT HAVEN'T BEEN TO A MONSTER JAM EVENT IN A CENTURY in the Party in the Pits like Bigfoot. We are ze robots. TheworldofBingbang32 01:11, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I can gurantee Bigfoot wont be there. Adding Bigfoot to the Monster Jam circuit isw the last thing they want. USA-1 will probably be there too, but i think thats about it in terms of the old trucks. -Toon Not only that, but Firestone is one of Bigfoot's major sponsors. Monster Jam's tire is BKT. What are you gonna do about that?--JoshWizz123 (talk) 02:00, February 27, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Counting the 32 competition trucks, the YGS trucks, and the pit-party trucks (including ride trucks) last year, they were, if my calculations are right, totaled at 98. Let's reach the 100 milestone this year! Thelennyleg(g)oshow. I hope david smith could go to wf17 wiki contburber I have a solution! Cover up the Firestone stuff on Bigfoot and Snake-Bite with duct tape and pictures of Thomas the mother-freaking Tank Engine with a Bigfoot scheme, send them to the World Finals Pit Party, and call it a day! We are ze robots. TheworldofBingbang32 21:36, March 2, 2016 (UTC) da fuq?JoshWizz123 (talk) 22:32, March 2, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 The heck are you going on about BingBang? -Toon I have a solution to that problem myself. Step 1: Keep Bigfoot out because Bigfoot sucks. Step 2: Problem Solved. Have a cookie. -Toon Does anyone will go to that event? I will.Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC)\ I am. Cool part is, it will be my 5th World Finals, 10 Years since my first World FInals, and I turned 15 in February. -Toon Cool!!! This will be the first time I go to the World Finals.Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:43, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm planning on going to WF18 next year. Can't wait.JoshWizz123 (talk) 01:46, March 3, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 HOLY FRICKEN FRICKS OBSESSED WILL BE AT THE YGS!JoshWizz123 (talk) 00:07, March 4, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 We are having.....4.....Grave Diggers.......somebody f*cking shoot me. Why?! Why 4?! -Toon Calm down Toon!JoshWizz123 (talk) 15:18, March 6, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 But why 4? *Has mental breakdown* -Toon Because three out of four of them won tours, which let them participate in the World Finals, that's why!--JoshWizz123 (talk) 18:11, March 6, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I'll admit, if they all have different paint schemes, it's not AS bad, but wtf?! Really, 4 GD's is TOTALLY unnecessary. Thelennyleggoshow. Exactly! THATS what I mean! I mean, no crap they are coming cause they won, but why not run alternate bodies? Heck, Id be cool with it if they ran the commemorative body on one of the chassis. -Toon They are probably planning the silver (Dennis Anderson), Black (Adam Anderson), purple (Morgan Kane), and green (Cole Vernard) designs. What they should is have this: Regular Grave Digger (Dennis Anderson), Grave Digger Blue (the) Legend (Adam Anderson), Grave Digger Red Legend (Morgan Kane), and Son Uva Digger (Cole Vernard) (as far as I know, Ryan Anderson isn't even competing at the WF17). The Lennyleggoshow. Oh wait, Ryan IS competing. Okay scratch that then. Have like the 20th anniversary as a throwback or something. Thelennyleggoshow So, Xtermigator is not competing at the YGS. So I'm implying that he might compete at the World Finals. (crosses fingers)--JoshWizz123 (talk) 23:08, March 9, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Why there are two El Toro Locos competing in the YGS? There is suposed to be one like every single YGS.Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:18, March 9, 2016 (UTC) PLACE YOUR BETS! What four trucks are you betting on winning the YGS? (Mine are Max-D, Saigon Shaker, Wild Flower, and Pirate's Curse)--JoshWizz123 (talk) 00:46, March 10, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Here's my bet: Solider Fortune Black Ops, Hurricane Force, Razin Kane and Zombie. Those are my predictions. Here's mine. Dragon, El Toro Loco (yellow), Razin Kane, and Pirate's Curse. Thelennyleggoshow. If I had to take a guess on what the last five trucks will be, they would be Rottweiler, Captain's Curse, Stone Crusher, Soldier Fortune, and Zombie.--JoshWizz123 (talk) 16:17, March 11, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 No Barbarian (I can accept that), no Stone Crusher (Okay start worrying), no Captain's Curse (FUCK YOU FELD!)JoshWizz123 (talk) 18:49, March 13, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Team crush is under controvesy due to sex traficing fuuuuuuuuuuuck who would notice it is small to see the fucking heart just great i only saw this once and i will never see it again i just have one question WHO CARES-Wiki C Er, I care. Whoever put that insignia there is a sick fuck. I care alot, actually. I dont want pedophillac logos on my merchandise. -Toon It's not so much a matter of "who will notice?", its more of a matter of "is this what we think it is, or is it just a misunderstanding?'. If the logo in question is genuine, then I think the product should be recalled immediately and either discontinued, or modified so that the logo is gone. Personally, I can't imagine someone would believe that they could add a logo like that and get away with it, but then again that could explain why the truck was never made yet in rea life. Thelennyleggoshow. My problem is the symbol is a pretty darn specific symbol, and the symbol is present on the toy, point for point EXACT. -Toon Don't you all think that you should be talking about this on Team CRUSH's talk page instead?JoshWizz123 (talk) 00:40, March 14, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Actually Josh I was thinking the same thing, how did the "CRUSH" topic get to WF17 anyway? Thelennyleggoshow. Betting time! What four trucks do you think will win racing and freestyle? (Mine being Bounty Hunter, Adam Anderson's Grave Digger, Mad Scientist, and Monster Energy for racing, and Northern Nightmare, Lucas Oil Crusader, Son-Uva Digger, and Titan for freestyle).JoshWizz123 (talk) 14:34, March 14, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I have a bet: I bet that Gas Monkey Garage, Cole Venard's Grave Digger, Zombie and Scooby-Doo for racing. For freestyle: Coty Saucier's Monster Energy, Madusa, VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist and Morgan Kane's Grave Digger. Here's mine. Racing: Metal Mulisha, Grave Digger (Dennis Anderson), Maximum Destruction (Tom Meents), Monster Energy (Damon Bradshaw, the escalade version). Freestyle: Metal Mulisha, Overkill Evolution, Monster Energy (Coty Saucer, the Ford F-150 version), and Gas Monkey Garage. Also, Josh, you said Monster Energy for one, but which one, Ford or Escalade? Thelennyleggoshow. CaddilacJoshWizz123 (talk) 23:43, March 14, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Here are mine bets GRAVE DIGGER GRAVE DIGGER GRAVE DIGER GRAVE DIGGER DAMMIT FELD Wiki C Who else would be PISSED if they hitched a ride with another competitor's truck trailer to Las Vegas, only to leave your own behind by accident 400 miles away in New Mexico? Apparently that exact thing happened with whoever was driving the trailer carrying Razin Kane and The Xtermigator. Thelennyleggoshow. Oh, wait, THERE'S MORE. Apparently, by an absolute miracle, they had two spare tires in the trailer, I say it's a miracle, cause while they were driving back to Vegas, a trailer tire busted. Craziness. Thelennyleggoshow. Driving to Vegas today! Wish me luck! ^.=.^ -Toon Yeah okay Toon, don't leave your ticket behind and have to drive back. Don't be like the Razin Kane people now. Thelennyleggoshow. Anyone know if the Mighty Monster Bus ride truck is returning this year? It was there in 2014 and 2015. Btw, weirdest truck in existance. Thelennyleggoshow. And a congratulations to Scott Liddycoat in Dragon for being this year's YGS champion. Thelennyleggoshow. Holy SHIT jester crew got arrested Dstirbed is there scott liddycoat wins oh did you know that grave digger grim might become a truck for the 35th aniversery for grave digger. One more thing there is one more type of tire called china tires. They look squinty.-Wiki C Hey Wiki user, this "China" tire you're talking about, do you have a picture by chance? If so maybe it can go on the "tire" page. Thelennyleggoshow. Use a picture of iron man at arhemn also grave digger grim news-Wiki C NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GRAVE DIGGER WON FUCK-WIKI C Great.....just great. Saw the Instagram video of this year's freestyle track, and we have yet ANOTHER shitty freestyle track of nothing but a clusterfuck of dirt ramps and not a single crush car. I think it's a blessing that I wasn't able to go this year but went in Arlington cause Arlington had cars and it was great, but the WF track is utter SHIT\. Thelennyleggoshow. Let's ust all hope that the fan judging is better. If is isn't (and I'm assuming it will), I will have to kick the president of FELD in the testicles and rip his ballsack off (BRUTALITY!)JoshWizz123 (talk) 02:31, March 20, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Hey Josh go to their Twitter page right now. There are so many trucks breaking and crashing right now, it's ridiculous, seriously. Last year's painfully hard track is child's play compared to this. As far as the fan judging goes, looks like it's sucking, as much as last year, not quite sure, but at least close from what I can tell. Thelennyleggoshow. "Oops there goes another one!" A Goofy Movie reference in case you didn't get it. Yes, another truck rolls over, man they're rolling over left and right tonight, it's crazy. Then again, that's what Feld has to put up with with another shitty freestyle track. Now as much as the judging DOES appear to suck, they were booed after giving Hot Wheels a lower than expected score, after doing three backflips. THAT, I'll side with the judges on, cause doing more backflips isn't worthy of raising your score, that's just boring and reptitive. Thelennyleggoshow. So now they're officially nicknaming Cam Mcqueen's corkscrew backflip that he did tonight, "the Mcflip". That sounds more like something you'd find on the dollar menu at Mcdonald's than it does a monster truck stunt. BTW another truck crashed, Adam Anderson's Grave Digger. Thelennyleggoshow. I actually really liked this year's WF. I mean, yeah, the track was shit, and the judges were bad, but hey, after enduring LAST YEAR'S WF, This one was a blessing. -Toon This track was just way too much. I was keeping up on Twitter and truck after truck crashed or broke for one reason or another. On a positibe, at least this year had a better Freestyle encore. Last year's was pure cancer. Also, Toon, not sure what's going on, but the entire page went balnk after the last edit. Thelennyleggoshow. NO ADAM WON FUCK THIS (LOADING A SHOTGUN) GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD Toon: WIKI DON'T (SHOOTS FIRED)-Wiki C Yeah, I dont know what happened after that, Lenny, I thought it was a glitch on my side. Whatevs I guess. -Toon Northern Nightmare So. Are we not going to add the info about Nothern Nightmare lobbing the piece of brakeline into the stands? -Toon Yes, go ahead and add the info. Combatbot2015 (talk) 16:08, July 7, 2016 (UTC)